


I'm A Flame, You're A Fire

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fire, M/M, Pack Feels, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, rebuild hale house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Two strong hands grab his shoulder and pulls him back. "Sir, you need to calm down." A man, slightly older than Peter, tells him.But Derek is not able to calm down. Not when the screaming starts. He can hear Isaac yelling Scott's name, and Stiles screaming Derek's. And soon, everyone is screaming Derek's name. "Derek!". "Derek, help!"





	I'm A Flame, You're A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there are a few tags I didn't add because of spoilers.
> 
> Also, the Hale house is rebuild in this and turned into a pack house :)
> 
> Title: Firestone by Kygo. Doesn't exactly fit the story but I suck at titles.
> 
> NOT EDITED

Derek smiles to himself as he watches Isaac cuddle up against Scott in front of the fireplace. They were werewolves and didn't really need to blanket of fire to stay warm, but the two young wolves said they thought it was romantic.

Derek slowly walks out of the living room, leaving his betas so they could stay in their own romantic world for the rest of the night. The pack never had much time for themselves, aside from high school, jobs and protecting Beacon Hills.

He notices Stiles in his office, typing furiously on his laptop. He notices Derek stopping in front of the doorway and grins at him, "Hey Der. I think I found more information about the witches in California. Almost all of them left may years ago, but there's one family that stayed."

"You should take a break." Derek tells him and sees the bags underneath Stiles' eyes, "You've been researching for hours, and the witches aren't here yet."

"But they could be. We don't know if they're dangerous or not." Stiles tells him, but he closes his laptop anyway. "We have to be prepared."

"We can prepare tomorrow. When you have had enough sleep." He reaches out and places his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles smiles softly and rests his cheek on top of Derek's hand before getting up, "Fine. But you're coming with me, Sourwolf."

Derek sighs at the nickname, but can't help the smile growing on his face. "I'll check up on the pack first, but then I'll join you."

"Any chance of..."

"When you're eighteen, we've talked about that Stiles." Derek raises his eyebrow and looks at the smug smile on Stiles' face.

"Oh, come on! My birthday is in two days!" Stiles tells him ans sighs before walking out of the office, "You tease."

Derek snorts and places his hand on Stiles' back as he follows him to their room. Well, not officially theirs, it was Derek's room, but Stiles hadn't slept in his own room at the pack house since they got together. Not that Derek was complaining.

He watches his boyfriend walk into their room, teasingly shaking his hips as he pulls his shirt off. Derek shakes his head before continuing walking to the room next to theirs, he knocks on the door and slowly opens it. Cora looks up from the TV screen, but Lydia and Malia don't bother to. "Do you guys need anything?" Derek asks them, his voice barely louder than a whisper, Malia still shushes him as she intensely watches the screen. Apparently they're watching a movie.

"No, we're good. Thanks." Cora tells him, giving him a smile before turning back to the screen just in time to jump from the loud scream coming from the TV.

Derek closes the door and skips Scott and Isaac's rooms. He knocks on the room next to that and opens the door again. Kira looks up from the book she was reading and gives him a big smile, "I was just about to look for you."

"Oh?" He raises his eyebrows surprised.

"I finished the book you gave me, it was amazing!" She gets up from her bed and reaches for the book laying on her desk. It's bound in leather with a wolf printed on it, "Your sister, Laura, she's an amazing writer."

He smiles as he looks at the book. Laura had wanted to be an author before she was murdered. This was the first book she had finished writing but had never the change to publish it.

He and Kira had bonded over the fact that they both loved to read. They recommended each other their favorite books, so he gave her Laura's.

"Are you thinking about publishing it for her?" Kira asks him curiously.

"I thought about it, yeah. But I never had the time or... the courage to take that first step." He tells her honestly as he stares at the book in his hand.

"If you need any support, I will go with you. If you want." She says to him and he nods, "Thanks."

He walks back to the doorway, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Kira grins before letting out a loud yawn. Derek chuckles again and closes it. He walks towards the door in front of it but stops in front of the door. The walls are built soundproof because... Well... It was a house full of teenagers and werewolves with superhearing. He didn't want to hear Scott and Isaac at night. He really didn't want to.

And he didn't want anyone hearing him and Stiles on Stiles' eighteenth birthday.

But, to avoid awkward moments like walking in on others, Isaac still had nightmares about seeing Liam and Theo like that, they had made a rule about putting a sticker on the door. And right now, Theo's room had a big, green smiley on it.

He wasn't surprised though. Liam and Theo were... Well, they were Liam and Theo.

He quickly walks away, passing Mason's room. He knows Mason was out with Corey tonight so he doesn't knock on the door. Realizing he checked up on everyone, he walks towards his own room, ready to hold Stiles in his arms.

Suddenly there's a weird noise outside. He frowns and walks down the stairs, passing a half asleep Scott and Stiles in the living room, and opens the front door. There's no one. He closes the door behind him and steps out in the cold air.

There's a scent... Wolfsbane. He follows it, but he only has to take a few steps when it's gone.

What the hell?

There's a loud banshee scream.

The scent changes and Derek turns around in panic.

Fire.

There's fire.

His whole house is on fire.

He hurries back to his house, how did he come so far away when he just took a few steps? He hurries up the porch and tries to open the door, but it's locked.

And he thought he was being smart and protecting his pack by making the door so strong, even the mightiest Alpha couldn't break it with werewolf strength. He knows it's useless, but he keeps trying. He can feel sweat everywhere as he pants, kicking and slamming against the door. Tears are rolling down his eyes in rivers as he screams at his pack to get safe.

Two strong hands grab his shoulder and pulls him back. "Sir, you need to calm down." A man, slightly older than Peter, tells him.

But Derek is not able to calm down. Not when the screaming starts. He can hear Isaac yelling Scott's name, and Stiles screaming Derek's. And soon, everyone is screaming Derek's name.

"Derek!"

"Derek, help!"

"Derek, where are you?!"

"Derek!"

Derek starts shaking and tries to move forward, but his body is in shock and he's not able to move. He watches the firefighters try to calm the fire as he hears the screams of his pack. His family.

And he's not able to do anything.

Just like when he was a teenager.

"Derek!"

_"Hey, Derek!"_

_"Derek, wake up!"_

_"This is just a dream. It's just a nightmare. Wake up!"_

He gasps for air when he opens his eyes. And there's no fire.

Stiles' honey colored eyes stare at him when he sits up in his- their bed. The pack is gathered in the room and look at him as he tries to breath. Isaac reaches out and grabs Derek's arm, taking away the pain. It's not physical pain, but somehow the beta is able to take away his mental pain too.

"You're okay, Der." Stiles says and lets out a relieved sigh, "It was just a dream."

Derek looks around the room. Kira is sitting on the end of the bed, looking at him with worried but relieved eyes. Scott is sitting on a chair next to the bed, his hair messy and flat against his forehead, he must've just woken up.

Liam and Theo are in the doorway, not knowing what to do. Lydia is next to them, her arms crossed and, just like everyone else, worried eyes. Cora and Malia are sitting on the other side of the bed, letting out relieved sighs in sync. 

Stiles wipes away the sweat of Derek's forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie and turns to the others. He doesn't have to talk for the others to understand and they leave to give them some space.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stiles asks Derek, carefully grabbing his boyfriend's hand. Derek lets out another shaky breathe as he tries to proces that it was just a dream. His pack, his family is safe.

"There was a fire." Derek tells him. "And you were all in it."

Stiles bites his lip and places Derek's hand on his chest, just above his heart. "We're safe."

Derek nods and Stiles opens his arms. Derek doesn't hesitate and wraps his arms around Stiles' waist, hiding his face in his neck. He inhales his calming scent and can feel himself calming down as Stiles tuns his fingers through Derek's hair.

He's safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm adding Thiam as a background ship. At first I never really shipped it, but liked them as friends, but I've seen so many Thiam edits on my feed on Instagram I actually started shipping it a little. Of course it's just a mention in this fic, but it's a start right? Haha.


End file.
